Forever Not Alone DarylOMC
by JonasTheVamp
Summary: The Virus That Now Torn The World Apart Reanimating The Dead Of Those Who Have Crossed Over, It First Started With A Secretive Base Build This Virus Too Expand The Human Race But Something Else Was Being Made Down Under Everyone's Feet, A 19 Year Old Was A Experiment To Bond With The Virus. Stuck With Pain And Insanity. He Joins Rick's Group And Falls For A Certain Redneck Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Forever Not Alone**_

~~~~~I do not own TWD or its characters but my character Ace is mine ~~~~~~~~

_**Prologue**_

_Everything was find in the world but the normal problems of World Hunger, War, Crime , Rights and Freedom, but those things can never beat what was with us the hole time right under are feet…._

_A base full of governments solider and scientist working on new ways to advance the human race, a virus or what they called a made blessing from God's workers. The virus called T9b45 can reanimate the life of a human that has passed on to the next life but there was a problem in the order, some became corrupted with it and wanted to make something more and this is where I come in._

_My names project ACE, I was once human and like any 19 year old but I am not anymore. I was tool and a puppet for this order and now they made me into a freak. My cellular structer bonded with T9b45 virus and turn me into a half dead monster and I am much stronger, faster, flexible, and accurate than any person. _

_**Tears of pain run down my cheek, wishing I was able to hold the one I seek.**_

_**Tears from my heart I cry, left out here alone to die.**_

_**Tears I cry from the soul, wishing my heart was once again whole.**_

_**Tasting the tears, trying to wipe away the fears.**_

_**Wondering if I will ever be able to hold the one I love, wondering if someone will help me from above.**_

_**I can't take this anymore, you've won, and Tears run down my cheek, as I hold this gun.**_

I don't remember anything from my previous life, do I have a family? Do they care for me? Are they looking for me?

I felt arms grabbed me and dragged me across the cold stone floors. I didn't bother looking up, I knew begging them to release me is not going to work. Tears sprung from my eyes, I want to go home and go back to my life but that was never going to happen with me. I was then thrown on the ground like a rag doll no one wants to play with anymore. I looked up to see the monster that made me this way, a monster and a freak of humanity, he calls himself 'The Governor ' he wasn't a scientist but mostly a soldier I think but higher up.

" Ah Project ACE, you seem to be doing well " He said looking down at me, I could do nothing but feel cold inside and whimper as ever step he takes towards me.

"Are you doing good ACE "He sneered at me, walking around my body like a predator waiting to jump and tear at "Let me make it clear to you that, you belong to the government but really you belong to me and no one else "He grabbed a knife started to cut my back, I started to shake violently while he engraves something on my back with his knife in my blood. "You are nothing more than a failed experiment gone wrong but only you survive the virus while the rest died "He grabbed me by my hair and slammed my face into the ground, I cried out at the pain and the headache making its way.

"S..s..Stop Please " I choked out, He gave a swift kick to the side and started to walk away but not leaving yet only saying " Your weak and no one will ever want a disease failed experiment " and walked out the door with smirk on his lips.

I want out of this place, please someone help me….PLEASE!

The sound of an alarm blaring loudly around the base, a women's voice started to speak about how the virus had seeped out and those of the infected had been release. This base will turn into hell now I thought while trying to get up. The pain was hurting too much but I manage to crawl to a desk and grabbed its end and pulled myself up. I grabbed the pistol that was on the desk and walked out the door. Bodies of the living and the infected dead, I looked for somewhere to get out but I heard the moans and groans of the infected, I started to panic and grabbed and infected body and put it on of my body. They kept walking and moved down the base to some living scientists. I went the other way where I found a ladder connected to an escape hatch, I smiled and started to laugh 'I'm finally going 'I jumped up and down crying a-bit and used all my strength to climb and opened it. I covered my eyes when actual sunlight hit my face, it was so warm.. I looked around and frowned. 'Oh no they got out 'I look at innocent people getting torn apart and being eaten alive.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forever Not Alone**_

~~~ HELLO MY SEXY PEOPLE! I Hope Those Who Had Read The First Chapter Of The Daryl/Omc Walking Dead Fanfic, Good For You ~~~~~

All Credits Go To AMC The Walking Dead, All The Characters are not mine exept for Ace, He's mine, HOPE U ALL LIKE IT AND COMMENT ON HOW I'M DOING~~~~

**Ace (Point Of View)**

1 Month, 10 Days, and 23 Hours since the virus had seept out onto the world. Many of innocent people Men, Women, And Children killed and turned into the infected, I walked along inside the hospital rubbing the wall with hand while looking through there supplies for any meds.

"Nurse" A guys voice rang through the hall of the hospital, I looked around and hum to who said that. I walked into a room and opened the door to see a man in maybe his 30-40's trying to stand up but fell. I walked up to him and pulled him up and onto the bed, he looks at me alittle confused and maybe alittle frighten.

" You're not a nurse…" Then he started to cough and kinda choke on his air, I rubbed his back calming his breathing a-bit "Water" He chocked out. I opened my messager bag and pulled out a water bottle popped the cap open and handed it to the man, he grabbed it and drank the hole thing.

"Thank you, I'm Rick Grimes but where are the doctors and nurses " I looked down and frown then looked at rick. " They died , you must have been in a coma because the hole world is now in a zombie apocalypse, Sorry I'm Ace " I stated and shook his hand. He nodded in understand then got up looked up and started to freak ' my family I have to see them ' I turned my head at him in confusion

' they are probetly dead but he will have to find out the hard way ' I thought, I understood his though if I had a family I would protect them and look to the ends of the earth for them.

I nodded my head at him " I will come and help you search for them, I got nothing better to do " I smiled at him and helped him get his balance back. We started to walk out of the hospital looking at the words on the wall ' Don't Open Died Inside '

" I don't like the feeling I'm getting Rick, maybe I should head first just in-case of any infected are outside " I grabbed my Kanata out of it's holster and poked my head out side, None were there but the wrapped up bodies with blanket around them, I lower'd my head in pray for the pain they suffer. Rick looked like he was about to puke, The smell was revolting but I was not affected since I was used to it, I looked at Rick " We must go, lead the way to your home Rick "

**Rick's (Point Of View)**

" We must go lead the way to your home Rick "

I looked at Ace carefully, he looked young with weapon's all over him A sword, Sniper Rifle, Hand Gun, Red Desert Eagle Gun. I started to limp forward then felt Ace grabbed me and went a different way " I have a motor bike we could use, it's better then walking. Soon we were at Red Yamaha Motor India, He gave me a hand gun and helped me onto the bike withour causing me pain, then we were off.

" Tell me which way to go Rick "

" Head straight then take a left " I was hoping Lori And Carl are all right and safe hopeful Shane helped them. We soon made it and I got off the bike and Limp/Run inside and seen nothing. " LORI! CARL! " I looked at are pictures frames and the pitures were gone, They are alive!

" There alive Ace, I know it " I looked at Ace to see him looking at a picture of Me and my Family, I could see the sad look in his eyes, I walked up to him and touch his shoulder, he looked at him and handed the frame too me " You seemed happy in the picture, It must be nice " He said and walked out the front door, I followed him and sat on the ground next to him, I heard growling, next thing I know I know a gun shoot was heard then Ace passed out, and everything went Black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forever Not Alone**_

~~~ Hey Sexy people again! , how are you all! ~~~~~

~~I do not own the walking dead nor its characters sadly, but I do own Ace~~

**P.V Ace**** (Point of View)**

Ughhh my head is pounding, I opened my eyes to see that I was tied to a bed with a kid holding a bat; He got up and kind of held his bat like I was going to attack him. "Have you been Bit or Scratch? ", I replied no and shook my head then the next thing I know he cut the tied ropes and freed my wrist. I thanked him though I could rip them off my wrist but I think I should keep the strength inside for now, I asked him where Rick Grimes was. "He's with my dad, he thinks your friend is bit or scratch ".

I walked out the room and then huge amount of pain shot though my body, I held my heart and gave raspy breaths, Damn No Not Now, Not now! I held my head and calming my breathing down and the pain went away, I got up on shaky legs and made my way to the sound of the two men talking. When I walked into the room the black guy left (Not in a racist way) and I looked at Rick "Well you seem well, guess I didn't need to make a speech on why you have not been an infected "I smiled when I said this, He nodded and smiled as well 'I know he has a family and all but he's HOT! ' I thought and blushed, I looked down and told him we should leave and maybe get him some real clothes, though it was cute on him and showed his fine as….GOD ACE HE'S MARRIED YOU WIERDO. I didn't hear Rick trying to talk to me and getting up, we finally left with my weapon returned thanks for Morgan for taking us in and we left to get Rick clothes from his house. Then when we walked into his room and started to change in front of me, My cock was starting to get hard with every move he makes, OMG SOME ONE KILL ME NOW!, Pre-cum started to stain my pants which now I'm very embarrass of and hide my boner and left the room saying to get my bike ready.

My whole body was starting sweating, damn hormones raging madly it's been so long since I let loose but in a zombie apocalypse you really can't be doing that…I turn to see Rick in is cop uniform and he had a hand gun strapped to his waist. "Do you know where we can find them, or where to start "I said looking around for any infected nearby, he shook his head and got on my bike and the we drove off looking around town for anyone that resembles his family? Rick soon stopped me and got off my bike to see a little girl looking at somewhere, I didn't want to say anything because I knew she was not normal, I grabbed Ricks arm and made him look at me, I shook my head 'no' "We can't leave her Ace "He got out of my grip and started to call for her. 'That idiot's going to get himself killed ' I thought I got off my bike and grabbed my Kanata and turn out it tried to attack Rick but I got in front of him stabbed her head and sliced off in one swift movement, I looked at Rick and sigh " This world you once knew is a gone, you must remember that Rick, they are infected " I said and started to walk back but a huge group of infected maybe 20 of them, I seen an old tank " In here now Rick " I said and ran to the tank and opened the rusty hatch, Rick got inside and infected surrounded us, I turn to see Rick talking into a walkie talkie. I knew no one will hear us till I heard a voice talking on the other end. " yeah I can see you guys from here, it's kind of stupid for you to do that though " the other person said, I grabbed the talkie " well how would you like to come down here and see for yourself " I spat at who I am talking too, Rick took it back and said sorry for me. He soon told us to run to a building not too far from her while he caused an infected to make room for us to run. I meet the look of a Korean guy lending down a ladder, Rick went up then I went up, to see two other people, The two guys introduce themselves as Glenn and T-dog while the Redneck guy named Meryl started to make racist comments and was soon a danger to us and rick handcuffed him to the roof and left hearing him call us not to leave him 'Well you shouldn't have been an ass you fucking idiot 'I thought and smirked.

~~ YEAH FINISHED IT! I really want to finish this part and some Daryl action in the next chapter, PLZ COMMENT AND RATE ~~~~


End file.
